1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of forming a pattern on a pen; more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of forming a 3-dimensional pattern on the barrel or the cap of a pen.
2. Description of Related Art
For being attractive, a pen is usually decorated with a pattern of brand or other pretty patterns on the barrel or pen cap. The barrel of a pen usually has an arcuate surface for the convenience of being held and the corresponding pen cap also has an arcuate surface. However, due to the restriction of the technique in manufacturing the barrel or cap of a pen, it is impossible to form a 3-dimensional pattern on the arcuate surface of the barrel or cap. Therefore, the surface of a pen can be decorated with only planar patterns.
The planar pattern on a pen is not particularly eye-catching and is easily worn away. Therefore, it is preferable to have a 3-dimensional pattern on a pen. One possible solution is to attach a 3-dimensional pattern on the pen clip which is substantially the only part of the pen without an arcuate surface. As shown in FIG. 4, a 3-dimensional butterfly pattern 52 is attached to a pen clip 51 of a pen 50. However, such a 3-dimensional pattern attached on a pen clip is obtrusive to convenient use and easy to be detached from the pen. Therefore, there is a continuing need for the above pen to be improved.